


Dating a vampire

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Newt is dating  a vampire. Why? for research at the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

Vampires are very strange creatures.  Newt has studied many magical beings an monsters. Werewolves, mermaids, centaurs, the list goes on. But never he never got a chance to study vampires.  Newt didn't think he end up dating one.   But he is and the vampire name is Percival Graves.

Being with Percival, Newt had a list of things his boyfriend can and can't do. 

1\. Percival sleeps in a coffin when Newt is out during the day.  At night when Newt sleeps he moves into bed with him.  Newt had to adjust his sleeping schedule sometimes he sleeps during the day and stay up at night and vice versa.  Also note, when Percy is sleeping he sometimes wakes up grumpy....and hungry. If Newt goes out he leaves a blood bag by Percy's coffin in the basement. [ the first time Newt wasn't kinda scared Percival was going to bite him after waking him up around noon, letting him know he was heading out. He wasn't harm thank goodness] 

2\. Newt lives with Percy and all house windows are covered with a special film where the sun light cant get in. But you can still tell that its day time or night. Newt also learned and almost had a heart attack that Percival is not really bothered by the sun. There was a hole in the film and a sun ray was seen. Newt was telling Percy to step away so he couldn't get hurt. Percy had a smug look on his that says watch this. He just sticks his finger into light. Newt was shocked at what is boyfriend was doing.  In a couple of seconds Percy's finger was smoking and a little flame appeared before he blew it out removing it from the light. " WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? ARE YOU OKAY" Newt screamed grabbing Percy's already healed finger. Percival just shrugs saying he does that when he's bored. Newt is horrified by his explanation he throws a pillow at him. Percy just laughs. However, what Newt did find funny is that Percy would hiss at the sunlight when he does avoid it from touching him.

3\. Newt is happy that Percival can eat regular foods that humans eat, no garlic of course. Apples are Percy favorite besides blood. So Newt always makes sure to get him a lot when he goes grocery shopping. He's also relived he doesn't have to go find blood bags for Percy sense the fridge in the basement is filled with it. But Newt wonders _how and were_ Percival got it.  Percival tells him he knows a guy at the hospital in the blood bank department and assures him nobody was hurt. Sometimes Newt would let Percival feed from him, Percy double checks to make sure Newt is okay with it and lets him know if he needs to stop. [Newt neck is very sensitive to the touch so someone biting him there can get overwhelming for him]

4\. The first week they meet, Newt always jumped when Percival is behind him. He **always** does that when a mirror is near by. But Newt has been studying creatures so his ears adjusted when looking out for Percy little pranks.  Percival was kinda disappointed he couldn't get the drop on Newt. But that was gone when they went to the carnival. And next thing Newt knew he's in a mirror maze. As payback from the prank Newt walked around the house the next day with garlic on him.

5\. It appears there is not one kind of breed of vampires but _many_ of them.  Percival was a breed that allowed him to transform his body.  Like a human bat but with no wings and a lot of teeth like sharks. Newt was amazed by this. Percy eyes would go completely black. It could be he was excited or someone was threating him or Newt.  His nails would turn into short but very sharp claws.  He;s fangs would start at two but has he transformed it would turn in rows. Newt had many sketches of Percival. In fact was Percy was so proud and happy Newt did this, seeing what he looked liked. He put the drawings on the fridge in the basement with a night light shiny on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is very touchy. Also don't be rude to Newt. Graves doesn't like that...at all.

_Vampires can be very ~~possessive~~ , or is needy the word.  Vampires or at least Percival likes attention and for reason likes to cause drama. * note to self,  figure out if he does it on purpose or it just happens around him.  _

few days ago*

Percival likes to touch, anything and everything.  Newt could be writing or reading one of his books, and Percival would just sit next to him and start petting Newt's hair. Or when their out at night and in town, Percy would grab Newt's hand and hold it.  For some reason Newt **hasn't** even notice when  people are around Percival is more touchy then usual. One night Newt was in the mood for Japanese food, so they went to a hibachi restaurant.  But there they had to share a table with another couple.  Now Newt doesn't try to judge people, but this couple next to them looked like models who love to showoff and talk about their selves.  But he lives in Vegas now so maybe its just the norm.  While the couple is talking to them how barging about all the expensive stuff they had, Percy grabs Newt's thigh and does a light squeeze.  Newt just looks at him quick giving him a smile not to bothered by the random touch. The more the couple talked the more Percival touches Newt, at one point even has the food was cooking he pulled Newt closer still not bothered nor noticing what's going on.  So far Newt was find he kinda tuned out the couple and stared off looking at the décor, while Percy talked to them a little bit.

" Mr.Graves, you know I haven't noticed but your very pale" said the woman. That got Newt attention real quick. " Ever thought about doing modeling? You have the body for it, and I think you look great. The paleness could add mystery to it" Newt  signed in relief and smiling again with Percy rubbing his back.

" No thank you, I'm find with the job I have now."  _As if I want to be around with idiots like you_. Percival was starting to get annoyed  being here. But he been good and Newt likes it when he's good.

" Hey how come you friend right there hasn't said anything" now the guy is talking again.  Newt mouth a oh no, that only Percival noticed.  " Sorry I just don't have much to say that's all" Newt said not making eye contact he really likes to go now.

" It's okay, it not like these two had anything worth saying" Percival said with smugness to it.  The couple looked shocked at what Graves said.  "Hey-" the man was cut off

" In fact Newt are you ready to go, you eat already so we can leave" Percy said ignoring the man. Newt nods his head and Percy brings him in close leaving cash on the table and telling their host to keep the change.   They left tuning out the couple throwing a fit about how dare they  leave and how rude that was.  Newt didn't catch it but he could have sworn he heard the lady scream that their a better couple and love each other more. What a odd thing to say. We didn't tell them we were dating. But Newt brushed it off and saying thank you to Percy for not causing to much trouble, hugging him as well. " Don't worry about" _And i'll be sure to pay those idiots a little visit. I don't need them near Newt._ A fang appeard as he smile touching the business card they gave him that was in his pocket.

The next day*

"Percy what are you doing?" Newt asked. " Holding you clearly" He said nuzzling his head on Newt neck.

"But why? Not that I have a problem but you always do this, is something wrong?' Newt said sounding concerned.

Percy the little devil got an idea from that question. " Now that you mention it, yeah something is wrong.  Vampires always has to touch something where like cats to make it simply.  But I have you, so I  think you can help me calm down these _urges?"_ " Of course, I'll help you. I'm assuming nothing has to be killed right?"

" No killing needed, I just need you" Percival picks Newt up bridal style taking him to the bedroom. _Still haven't caught on yet, my poor innocent Newt. But I'm sure you'll get it once we have our fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt totally understood what Percy was doing after their fun time. And that couple is dead but Newt doesn't need to know about that.


	3. Newt's Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus does not like Graves at all

Theseus Scamander came to Vegas to see his brother that was it. Newt called him saying where he was living and _who_ he was with. Theseus could never say no to his little brother.  Being a hunter runs in the Scamander family, however Newt is a kind soul and decide to go a different route in the family name.  He's not upset at Newt decision at all, he wants to study them sure long as he was safe then no harm done. But of all decisions Newt made he **had** to be dating someone he hated, and that was **Percival Graves the vampire**.

"Hello Theseus" said the smug vampire

"Hi" Theseus said with bitterness in his voice.

 _I should have killed him, but nooo he just had to be with someone I love the most_.  This was awful he could stand it. This devil must be mocking him doing this to him.

"Thes, is something wrong" Newt ask he can tell Theseus is uneasy.

" Yes actually, Newt can I talk to you in **private"** he said staring at Graves wishing his eyes could shoot draggers at him. Newt nods his head and they both go inside the guest room ( hopeful that monster want hear us)

" Newt listen. I'm fine that you want to study monster instead of killing them. I'm fine you want to leave in Vegas of all places in America. BUT, what i'm not fine with is you being with that thing. Do you even know what he's does, what he can do to **YOU**. I'm sorry, but I think this might be the worse decision you made." it hurt Theseus to say this but it was the truth. But Newt face doesn't look hurt at all? He looks _annoyed_ . "Newt?" he says scared that maybe this wasn't to best way to express what he meant.

"Theseus, I'm well aware of _what and who_ Percival is, I'm studying his habits after all. He has not hurt me in anyway. And yes he only bites me when I consent to it. I also know of you two history and I asked you to come here so that you both make amends. Theseus your dating a **werewolf** and if mom and dad were still around they have **BOTH** of our heads. I also don't think your boyfriend would appreciate you being rude to me. Now please trust my decisions like you did with mines from before okay" Newt said with a sad smile. Theseus knew Newt was right and maybe he could try to work things out with Graves. They hug each other and exit the room.

"Everything okay?" Percival asks. The brothers both response yes in unison. Percival cant help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Theseus asks with a bit of annoyance to it.

"Nothing, I think its cute the Scamanders has a type for magic beings." Percival got punch in the jaw, which causes a little bit a blood to come out his mouth.

Before Newt can say anything Theseus is out the door heading to his car.

"BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU SAY GRAVES! ANOTHER COMMENT LIKE THAT I'M SPRAYING YOU WITH HOLY WATER" He yells as he drives off. Newt most likely going to get an angry callback from his brother and a concerned call from his werewolf boyfriend. 

" Percy was that really called for" Newt say with a pout on his face

"Probably not, but hey your brother still has good fight in him" he says smug as ever

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its gonna take a while for Theseus and Percival to get along with each other


	4. New addtion part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves and Newt go to this local dinner often. Mostly to talk to a boy that works there. Graves doesn't like what happens to the boy behind close doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is mentions of abuse,attempted suicide, little bit in detail about blood/gore . Just wanted to let you know before you start reading it.

Every Friday night  Percival and Newt go to a local dinner called _Mary's Diner._ Its an okay place and has nice home cook meals, but really they go their because Percy likes her apple pies and Newt like her meatloaf. They also both enjoy the waiter who Percival thinks is always good company. That waiter is Credence Barebone who is only 16. Credence is a very shy young man who keeps to his self. When Mr.Graves and Mr.Scamander comes by every Friday it makes him smile. However he wish they come by everyday, something to help him ignore Mary lou's wrath and beatings towards him.  If only everyone knew who she actually was, that happy face worn even when she's hurting him. He too scared to tell anyone, so he hides his scars and bruises. Credence not even sure if he can take this anymore....

Percival not really sure but something is _wrong_.  Newt and him have been going to this diner for almost a month.  The waiter they had was always a treat but he knew something was going on with the boy. As soon as he walk to their table he could smell blood.  When it comes to blood on person he could smell it telling what a person is going through or what they been doing. On Credence, Percival smelt pain and despair, the boy would reach across Percival to refill his water and he would take a quick sniff smelling  rusted or dry blood.  What was even worse he could smell the boys blood on the woman his mother.   That's how he found out the poor child was being abused by his own mother. Just looking at her with that damn smile on her face, he wish he could just ripped her jaw out her skull. However he couldn't really do anything about it, he couldn't tell Newt because that make him worry. He wished he just end the witch's life painful and slowly as possible but that bring to much attention ( he could hide it as any other murder, but Credence might get the blame and also wouldn't want any hunters on his tail). Percival was in deep thought with Credence on his mind. But he stopped his thinking when he saw a figure falling down from the sky. So fast it was about to right above him. Using his speed he caught the figure as if it was a light sack. Inspect the figure closer his hide shoot wide open. "Credence?"  " _Mr.Graves....."_

Percival wasn't sure what was going on but the boy in his hands, was dying. Even worse he cover head to toe in bruises.  It wasn't rocket science, Percival knew Credence was at his breaking point and thought this was the final way to escape it all. He shouldn't have to die like that. Percival could feel the boys heart beat slowly down, there was one thing he could do to save him, give him another chance to live his life happy.

 " Don't worry my boy, _you will no longer live in pain"_   fangs appeared and he bit the boys neck, injecting the venom that will turn him into becoming immoral. It didn't take long but all of Credence's bruises started to fade away as if he was never hurt at all. He picked Credence up bridal style and used his speed to take him to his home. _Newt isn't going to be happy I turned someone but  I need to get Credence feed first_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 is done and Credence is a vampire now. Part 2 will be out soon just bare with me (back in college and not much school work...yet) Be on the look out


	5. New addtion part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence is awake and Newt wants answers

When Percival got to his house the lights were off. _Good Newt's asleep._ Percival got inside without making a sound and not to awake Newt. He went straight to the basement locking it from the inside. He placed  Credence gently inside his coffin, the boy was pale as him now but hasn't awoken yet. When it comes to newborns they all wake up and react differently. Some wake up scared, maybe one is completely transformed due to panic. Someone like Credence he wasn't sure, the boy had a lot a pain and who knows if he wake up and kill on sight. He cant let that happen, but since Percival is the one that turn the boy he can calm him down and teach him how to be a vampire. It will be daylight soon and the last thing he needs is Credence panicking trying to leave and running out into the sun.  So he goes to his fridge grabbing the blood bags placing them next to the coffin and sleeps next to it and waits for a reaction.

Morning time*

 Percival wakes up pretty early hearing that Newt waking up. He gets up checking the boy in his coffin.  Credence was still unconscious. _Huh did I take this long when I was turned?_ Percival walked up the steps taking on more look at Credence, good thing is as soon as he hears the boy he'll rush back down. He goes to the kitchen seeing Newt at the table sluggishly eating waffles. " Morin Percy I taught you still be asleep after your night walk" he said "Percy, what on your mind?" Percival looks at Newt might as well tell him now before its too late.  " You know Credence right our waiter from the diner" he said trying not worry Newt but that fail looking at his face.  " Yes, is he okay what happen, is his mother okay too? Newt said fearing what could have happen to those kind people.  Percival could care less about the mother but he answers the question anyway with a yes and no. Newt wasn't sure how to react when both stopped when they heard a loud crash  from the basement.

Percival uses his speed heading to the basement and telling Newt to stay put. When he reach the lower level eyes fully black he didn't expect what he was looking at. His coffin was thrown across the room and the blood bag was empty. In the corner he sees the boy hugging his self crying, Percival slowly walks towards him but the boy flinches thinking he will be hurt for making a mess. " I'm s-sorry Mr.Graves" he said pushing his self more into the corner. " Hey its okay I'm not mad your safe now its okay." Percival say trying to calm the boy down it seem to do the trick seeing the his claws retract and fangs slowly going away.  He grabbed Credence giving him a hug telling him its okay and that he will help him. Both stop hearing a knock from upstairs. "Mr.Scamnader? Is he like us too. _Its seems your not to bothered being a vampire good but not sure if Newt will like this or not._ Percival grabs Credence hand saying everything will be okay. They both walked out the basement and well Newt is shocked to some it up.

" Credence!?! **Percival Graves what did you do?** Newt not sure what to think but why was there waiter inside their house with blood smear on the side of his lips. " **Well!?** Newt said but feeling a little bad seeing credence jump and hiding behind his back. " Well honey to keep it short. Credence tried to kill his self, because his mother is piece of shit mom, and the boy doesn't deserve to go out that way. So I turned him so he can start a new life together." he said with a smile both Newt and Credence was looking at him funny. " In other words I turned Credence so now in a way he's like my son and I'm his father. That make you his father too because we're dating seem fair right." he said with a toothy grin.  Newt wasn't sure if he should be happy, sad, or mad. He walked towards the two vampires passing Percival, and grabs Credence's hand holding them.

" Credence is this something you want? Do you want to stay here with us or do you want to go and start over making a new life for yourself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry now there's going to be a part 3 ;-;. But newt chapter Credence response to all this and will he stay or go? But think we know what he gonna pick


	6. New addtion part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence makes his decision

"Credence is this something you want? Do you want to stay here with us or do you want to go and start over making a new life for yourself"

There was a very long pause. " C-can I stay with you two? I'll make sure I'm not in the way. I just please don't make me go back to _her."_ It broke Newt's heart seeing Credence like this. _What did  that woman do to_ you. Newt didn't really want him to go on his own. He's a vampire now after all, having a confused and shy newborn vampire walking around the streets is not a good thing.  "Yes Credence, of course you can live with me and Percy" with that answer Credence was hugging Newt and neither him nor Percival has ever seen the kid smile like that before. " So do you want me calling you two dad now?" the boy was so innocent and sweet it cause Newt even Percival to blush by the question.  But the two settle that Credence can call them by the first or last name.  Even tho it was day time Percival thought it was best for Credence to go back to sleep in either the coffin or their bedroom. Wouldn't want a newborn to accidently walk near an open sunlight ray, he has plenty of time to learn about his self and his abilities.

Later Credence is asleep and Newt and Percival have a talk*

"How long did you know about what was happing to him" Newt asked with a whisper. "For a while, wasn't sure what is was but later found out the mother was the reason" he said grabbing Newt hand, "So what do you want do now that he's with us?" They knew that Mary Lou might call about a missing child. Now the question is do they leave Vegas and move somewhere else or stay. Neither want Credence their "son" to just be locked in the house not being able to go outside. An evil smile formed on Percival's face and Newt didn't like where this was going. "Percy please don't kill her" the last thing that he needs to happen is Percival killing someone. "Oh I'm not going to kill her just put some fear in her and that she leaves us and **our** Credence alone" Percival said putting his arm around Newt to reassure that that there will be no killing. " sign* Okay I will allow it but you have to make sure she wont mess. You could just hypnotize her you know." " But where's the fun in that. Tell you what I scare the daylight out of her and then I hypnotize her. Win-win for both of us" He said kissing Newt cheek

Percival keeping his word gave Mary lou a piece of his mind and after taking in her screaming and running into a corner of her bedroom he hypnotize her making sure that she forgets what happen and if anyone asked about her son, he lives with Graves and Scamander now and it was her decision if their was anyone trying to cause trouble for his new family. Credence was enjoying his self and his new family. Percival had a room made for Credence to have. He's even a fast learner being  a vampire he's still shy but there's nothing wrong with that. Also Newt told Theseus about the news and well he seemed to have past out but his boyfriend was quite happy.

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep Credence is now official part of the family. I dont really have any ideas at the moment but please feel free to leave comment about any ideas and I'm happy to turn that into another chapter/dabble. Thanks everyone


	7. Newt is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt catches a cold, Percy and Theseus bicker about who better at taken care of Newt

"It was just a cough, nothing to worry about" is what Newt said. Now two days later he's in the bed with a sore throat and red nose. Things couldn't get any worse but it did, because Theseus is here now arguing with Percival.  Theseus was just going to call to check on Newt as he normally does but he didn't pick up.  He called five times with ten text messages. So he decided to call the house phone demanding answers. Credence picked up the phone saying Newt was sick and that's all Theseus need to hear and  Percival is not to thrill about it.

"Listen Thes, everything is fine all Newt needs to do is take so cough syrup and he'll be better tomorrow so go away" Percival said deadpan. He may be a vampire but he's live long enough to know what humans need if their sick or hurt. And as much as he like to tease Theseus today is just not one of them. Newt is sick, so no time to play his usual tricks.

" **First off don't call me that** , second no I'm not living tell my brother is better and the last thing I need is **you** making it worse. Also cough syrup is not going to help, he needs soup and sleep" Theseus said in a know it all voice. Honestly what does this vampire know about taking healing humans. Now Percival and Newt are going back and forth about who does a better job caring about Newt and it's like their voices are getting louder and louder. "BOYS!!!"  both men stop and ran to the bedroom.

" Yes Newt, what do you need" " Honey what do you need me to get-" Newt held his hand up cutting Percy off and then coughed. " Can you two not be so loud I have a headache. Also  while you both were trying to compete at whos better, Credence here has actually been taking care of me." Theseus face was red and Percy face looked like he was blushing too. Both looked to see the vampire boy checking Newt's temperature and giving him green tea. " I u-use to take care of my mother when she was sick" he actually sounded proud knowing he can help take care of someone. Newt smiled and kissed Credence's head.

" Don't be too down,  I know you two mean well and I love you for that. **But** you both can get carried away sometimes. So how about this, the sun almost down, can you run and get me some dinner? Oh and no soup, thank you" Percival and Theseus both nodded their heads and were out the bedroom door with the two fussing about what Newt's favorite food is. "How long you think they come back and do you want me to order a pizza?" Credence asked, he cant help but giggle at his dad and uncle's bickering. " No need they'll be back with either one or two things.  But I gonna take a nap and why don't you join me? We'll check on them if their not back." With that both were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Percy and Thes ever get along? Who knows. Thanks for reading


	8. Newt and Credence part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival leaves for the night to take care of some things. Newt and Credence has the house to their self.

" What exactly you need to take care of again?" Newt asked, only reason is because Percy won't becoming back tonight but tomorrow night.  " Nothing much I have to meet up with somebody to discuss a few things. Nothing to big, think of it as some supernatural meet-up." Percival said packing a few things, really just a few blood bags and some shirts ( his a messy eater after all). " I don't have to go do I?" Credence asked, he likes being a vampire but he's ready to meet other beings.  " Don't worry you and Newt here got the house to your self. Plus its boring stuff, you wouldn't like it anyway." he said ruffling his son's hair.

Percy was pretty much ready to go, the sun went down. Better to leave now, since it a it'll be a couple of hours to he reached the place.  " Okay, make sure you call me when you get there. Oh and try not to start any fights, and no killing unless you feel your in absolute danger."  Newt is such a mom sometimes. " I know and got. Credence if you go out make sure you back inside before sun rise. And protect each other if something goes wrong, got it." Both said yes and Percival both gave them kiss on the forehead, and he was out the door, into his car.  Once he was out the driveway, he honked his horn and the two wave goodbye.  Newt waited until he saw Percy car leave the street and then went inside the house. " Welp Credence just me and you , had anything in mind you want to do?" Credence was in deep thought but came up with an idea. " He has these old game system sets, in the basement. Want to play those and see if we can bet his high score?" Just like that the two were off in the basement grabbing the games.

Outside*

_My my Percy, how kind of you to leave your boys for me. Pity you turned  Credence, but I'm sure to have lots of fun with Newton.  Just wait my dears, but first I need to take care of something._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this creep, and well Percy be back before this person makes their move.


	9. Newt and Credence part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Credence having fun. and Percy returns home

Percival had called letting Newt he made it to the meeting place. It only took two and half hours, so he be back around that time when it's night again. Even though it was day time ( and that Credence can't near sunlight) Newt has been pretty much letting Credence do things he might like. Turns out Credence likes drawing, so Newt would have things set up in a weird any for them to draw from different angles. Newt also learned that Credence is a prankster like Percival, who likes climb on walls and the ceiling. He would mostly stay up there until he see Newt enter the room, he would land down behind Newt not making a sound hugging him from behind.  Newt preferred these pranks over Percy's any day or night.  Credence is cautious being around blood, he prefers the bag plus he doesn't think he's ready to feed from Newt ( sometimes he feeds from Graves).  Sun was going down and Credence wanted to go out for a bit, which Newt allowed. By the time Credence go back Percival should be back home.

Newt was watching TV, when he heard a door knock. Getting up he went to the door opening it seeing Percival at the door. " Hey there" he said with a husky voice. "Percy your back!" Newt hugged him, kissing his cheek. " Why did you knock on the door? Did you forget your keys?" he asked wrapping his arms around Percival's neck. " Seems so, I was in a rush trying to get back to you." " Then I guess you also forgot about the key under the garden gnome." Percy nuzzled Newt neck as some sort of apology. " Well come inside, you were really excited to get back home. Also Credence went out for a bit some looks like it's just you and me." Newt said with a smile pulling Percival inside and closing the door. Percival brought Newt to the couch climbing on top of him nuzzling hid neck again. " **Oh Percy** " Newt moaned, " That's right Newton moan for me." he said. _Newton? Percival doesn't call me Newton._ Newt thought s stopped when he saw the door open it was Credence. " Oh your back Mr.Graves?"  he said with a questioning tone. " Sorry, Newton didn't know when you be back. Thought we have some fun for a little bit. _There he goes saying my name like that again._ Credence stared at the two, it wasn't them being together that's normal it was _Percival_ he was more concerned about.  " Credence what's wrong my dear?" Percival asked, and that made Credence eyes turn full black. " **Mr. Scamander you need to get away from him. NOW"** Newt eyes shot wide but he ran towards Credence.  " **Your not Mr.Graves, who are you?"** Credence demanded with a growl fangs and claws appearing.  _If that's not Percival then who is this man I let in my house_.

" _Its a real pity ol'Percy turned you my dear. You'll only make things harder."_ Fake Graves purred, one of his eyes turning electric blue. Credence grabbed Newt arm using his speed to get them out the house. " _Oh you two, don't you know you can't run from me."_ He said with a toothy grin using his speed to run after them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway guess who fake Graves is. And where is the real one?


	10. Shifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Credence try to get away from Fake Graves who is later reveled who they really are.

" Credence stop!" Newt said out of breath. Credence stopped letting go of him.  He was able to out the neighborhood, but now their in the desert area with just an empty road leading to the city.  Credence not sure what to do, they can't hide, he pretty sure he's not strong enough to fight off this thing after them. " Credence, w-we need to get into the city. We can't stay here, I need to find a phone to call Theseus to h-"  Credence didn't see it but he was pushed aside and it actually hurt. Fake Graves had Newt by the throat. " _Silly boys you can't run from me. And honestly did you two think you can hide in the desert"_ he laughed, it made Newt sick and he couldn't breath with the hand around his neck.  Newt dropped one of his hands reaching his back pocket. Fake Graves was bringing his face closer to Newt and that's when he sprayed him. " ** _Argggh"_** he screamed dropping Newt and covering his face. Credence ran towards Newt helping him up. " Are you okay?" he asked, when Newt was up they stared running into the road heading for the city. " I sprayed him with holy water. I have just in case not on you and Percy of course but on things like him. I don't know what he is but he's a vampire and get something to stake him." Both were caught off guard when a car with it head lights on was honking at them.

" Hey you two get off the road!' the stranger yelled.  " Sir can we use your car we need to get to the city" Newt said very fast, they don't have enough time that vampire will most likely be healed from the holy water and he needs enough time to lose him in the city. " What are you nuts get out the road you jackass!" " **LISTEN!  We need your car to drive us to the city. Either let us in or  I take it from you!"** Credence eyes were fully black again, he got to get Newt out of the road **now**. The stranger face went pale seeing Credence like that. He opened the door to for them to take the car, but he was instantly grabbed screaming. There was nothing Credence or Newt could do but watch the vampire drain the driver.  They couldn't move, couldn't stop watching, they were frozen. The vampire dropped the body on ground like a rag doll. Both of them stared in shocked when the vampire started to transform.

His hair went from jet black to snow white.  His other brown eye turned into electric blue, he also looked taller. The man before them no longer looked like Percival Graves.  " You're a shifter" Newt whispered grabbing Credence arm tight at what they just saw. 

 _"_   Your correct dear Newton. Names Gellert Grindelwald  a vampire shifter." Grindelwald said with a evil grin covered in blood and fangs showing.  " Oh sweet Credence don't look like that, don't you know there many types of us." Credence winced at his named said by the shifter. " Bet your wonder what exactly I am? I could just asked Newton to tell but looks like cat got your tongue.  Basically, whoever's blood I drink I can turned into them, even into other vampires. Well their looks anyway, and boy did ol' Percy put up a good fight. All  that shouting about...hmm what did he say again." Grindelwald turned around for a minute and next thing he heard was tires being heard. Before he could react he was hit by the car knocking him down landing on the side. Trying to get up his eyes shoot up seeing the high beams  hitting him again feeling his spine break in half. He shrieked in pain as his vision blurred of a the car heading towards the city.

" What do we now?" Credence asked turning around to make sure the shifter wasn't behind. " We need to ditch the car, call Theseus, fine somewhere to hide and wait for the sun to come up. Once he get's us we can look for Percival." Newt said seriously, he can't do this by his self. He doesn't have any weapons on him and he can't go back to the house too risky. Credence isn't strong enough to take on someone like Grindelwald, his only a few days old and refuses for him to be killed. " I don't know how he was able to get Mr.Graves like that. But whatever he did, it stopped me from feeling him. I don't feel his presence at all, I'm not even sure if he's...." he couldn't think that, there's just no way. _Mr.Graves if you can hear me, please be alive. I 'm not sure what to do, I'm sacred but I promise I will protect him no matter what. Please please be okay._


	11. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt thinks about finding Percival and stopping Grindelwald

Newt was able to get rid of the car. He park it in a no parking zone and got a taxi to find a motel.  Credence had to hypnotize the driver and the owner of the hotel sense they had no money on them.  And for extra safety Newt took all keys that goes to their room, if the shifter found them he can't get in.  While Credence was working on covering the windows, can't have sun light coming in burring him.  Newt called Theseus explain everything that just happened and where he was now.  He said he'll be at the motel first thing in the morning bringing weapons and told the two to stay there.  He didn't get much sleep last not but he must have passed out from exhaustion cause he woke up with their door being knocked.  He shot up walking towards do looking through the peep hole. It was Theseus, he open the door bringing him in closing it quickly. He hugged his brother very tight.

" It's okay I'm here and so is Conan too."  and right on cue the door knocked again.  " Oh thank god your okay, where's Credence?" Conan said coming inside quickly. Looking around to see him in the corner of the room avoiding the sunlight coming from the open door. " I bought breakfast" he said with a smile, werewolves are very comforting creatures after all.  The four just ate quietly ( Credence had a blood bag). Once that was finished Newt was ready to start making plans.

" Credence said he couldn't feel Percival presence. So I believe he's alive but the shifter did something to hid said presence.  I think we need to trap him, so he can tell us where Percival is. " Absolutely Not! Newt he's a shifter, he's going to change into over he bites. Not only that being in the city is not the best place." Theseus said,  shifters are tricky and its hard finding them.  If they were to trap him, it needs to be an isolated area less people for them to find.  " He did have blue eyes like bright blues eyes. He can look out for that. Also he's after me and Mr.Scamander we could bait him. " they all looked at Credence.  " Well it have to be night time, only time he be outside.  You could be bait, but seems too risky, maybe but we got to get his attention and follow you of course." Conan brought up, if they play there cards right things might go well. " He seems like the one to get distracted easily and I'm glad for that.  Or else me and Credence would not be in here." all three frowned about the or else. " When its night make my self visible for him to see me. Then we just have get him to follow . When he's close enough, Theseus that's when you stun him."  Theseus didn't like it, he's pretty sure there's another way to solve this. But its worth a shoot, he's not going to let anyone hurt his brother. "Lets hope this work and please be careful about this."

Later*

Newt was walking in the city, to the side where there's an abandon warehouse.  Grindelwald should have noticed him by now. Theseus, Conan, and Credence where on stand by not far but not seen. If something that didn't go with the plan, Newt was covered in a scent only Conan can smell. Newt erased the "what if" thoughts. Newt walked past a night club that just happen to have a lot of people walk out.  Next thing he knew he was grabbed and pulled to a back alley away from the noise.

" Shhh, don't want to worry the locals Newton." There he was, Grindelwald not even disguised as anyone having his hand over Newt's mouth gripping his arms together ( cant' have him being sprayed with holy water again). " Newton don't look so frighten, your only make me more excited. But I wonder....your out here by your self, dear Credence nowhere to be seen. Did you send him to get help or just save his self?" Newt just stared at him thinking on what to do, he _needs_ to get them to the warehouse. " Is this by any chance a trap?" he whispered into Newt ear, he was shaking now. " Your entertaining so lets have some fun. Take me to your so call trap." And with that Grindelwald removed his hand from Newts mouth. He put his arm around Newt's shoulder and they were off to the warehouse. _Please let this work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald is either that dumb or he knows what he's doing. Who knows


	12. Guess who's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets Grindelwald to the warehouse, hoping the plan works

It didn't take long to get to the warehouse thank goodness. Newt was already uncomfortable with this vampire touching him and he really just wanted to find Percival so they can go back home. But their away from  the city so no stranger can be killed like last time. They both stopped staring at the abandon building.  It looked like it use to be a factory of something meaning there should be sharp objects, _a lot of sharp objects._ " Hmm....your first my dear" Grindel said pushing Newt forward to the door. He huff and opened it walking in. He doesn't see anyone so they should be hiding in or outside the place now. " We're here just you and me, no one is here." Newt said with a glare. Grindelwald started laughing

" You know I expected something a little bit more clever from you Newton. But your adorable so I'll let it pass. I mean you come from a hunter family. Right Theseus?" An arrow was shot aiming from Grindel's back but he turned catching it with ease and snapping it in half.  Theseus appeared from his hiding spot not upset he was found but upset his name came out that monster mouth. " This is great! I have both Scamander brothers  in front of me. Don't' look so angry you two I'll give you both equal amounts of attention." He said laughing again, Theseus was disgusted but eyes widen when he saw Newt punched the shifter's face. Theseus used the moment shooting Grindelwald again aiming for the heart expect he didn't turned to ash or a puddle of blood.  Theseus grabbed Newt and they ran ignoring Grindelwald calling their names. " I don't understand you hit his heart why is alive!?" Newt shouted picking up a sharp metal pipe, " Not sure vampires can't remove their hurt and put it someone else, ALL vampires hurt are in the middle of their chest! He must be using some magic to shield his heart!" Theseus said pouring holy water all over his stakes and arrows, reloading the crossbow. It had to be magic, if so maybe they weaken him enough the magic will go away.  Theseus pulled out a whistle blowing it, it was a werewolf one so Conan can show up. Newt and Theseus stopped at a blocked door holding their weapons as Grindelwald approached  them.

" Let me tell you a little secret about vampire shifters.  We can not only turn into whoever we drink from, he can also gain magic from them too. You should have seen the poor witches. One could read minds, and the other could heal/protect her body. The one that could read minds killed her self after seeing her poor little sister neck in my teeth. Pity but what can you do. To sum up you can't-" A giant wolf came crashing through the blocked door. " Conan thank you, now get us out of here!" Theseus and Newt got on Conan's back gripping his fur and they were out of there.

After what seemed like forever they stopped and Conan changed back to his human form. They were stilled in the desert but there were rocks around. Guess it's there own little hideout " You two okay, he didn't hurt you?" he asked checking to make sure no marks where on them. They were okay just pale from hearing that the shifter killed a witch in order to protect his self, does that mean he can walk around in daylight too. " Come on Credence is here waiting for you- _oh"_ Conan stopped, Newt looked at him funny, he walked around giant rock to see Percival with Credence.

" Hey there guy. Sorry it took me-" Percival was fell to the ground with Newt wrapped around him. Newt was speechless he wanted to say a lot but it just didn't come out. Percival just rubbed Newt's backed telling him he's okay and he's here now. " This is cute and all but a shifter is still alive and we need to get out of here and figure out another plan. The freak has magic around him so right now a stake to arrow is useless at the moment." Theseus said, he's actually kinda glad Percival is alive but nobody needs to know that at the moment. "Aww you called us cute, but   you guys go on ahead, Gridelwald is mine." "NO!!!" Percival jumped a little hearing Credence and Newt yell. He understand they're scared, he already let Grindelwald get the jump on him. But not this time, he's ending this once and for all.

" Hey, I know I know, but listen I'm older then him. The only reason he got me was because he had to use cheap tricks to get me. But not this time I know how to kill him. Now you two are going to go home with Theseus and Conan alright. I'm be thee before the sun even rise you can count on it. Now go." Percival kissed his family on the forehead. He watch as they got on Conan turned back into a wolf.  Theseus came towards him  giving Percival the crossbow with the stakes. " You better make it back and kill that freak. If not I'm kicking your ass. And careful those stakes have holy water on them." Just like that they were gone.  Percival grabbed the bag and smelt the air. Grindelwald was still in the desert most likely waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and Pecry back too. Next chapter Grindelwald vs Graves


	13. Percival vs Grindelwald part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival is going to end it all tonight

_Percival hung up his phone after telling Newt he made it to his destination. He had a few more hours before the sun would come up.  When Percival got out his truck he heard-no smelt someone nearby, an odd smell he couldn't put his finger on. " I know your there come on out now!"  " My my  no need to shout ol' Percy." A man came out from the bushes, hair white as snow and also pale with very bright blue eyes.  Percival could tell the stranger wasn't human but not sure what creature he is. Percival eyes darken when the man said his name like that. " **Who the Hell are you? Make it quick before I rip you in half.** "  They started circling each other, Percival used his speed grabbing the mans neck with one hand pinning him to a tree. " **What are you and how you know my name!?"** Percival was getting piss now, and honestly could care less who this guy was. He tighten his hold on the mans neck using his claws to cut the head off but stopped when he felt a burning sensation on him. Percival hissed jumping away, " **THE HELL YOU JUST DO!"** He felt like his was on fire, is this guy a witch he cant be. Percival felt his body getting weaker and felt dizzy the man was coming towards him fangs showing, a vampire but what kind. " I'll make it short for you, those boys of yours I want them and I'm going to take them. They will belong to me and there's nothing you can do about." He said squatting down with a smug looked. Percival launched his claws at the mans chest cutting him pretty deep NOBODY is going to touch them. " **You think your so smart trying stop to me, Newt and Credence will stop you before you even set foot on my house. That's the only reason your doing this instead of  fighting. I'm stronger then you and you know you coward."** Percival minds was going in and out, if he could signal Credence he would but this spell is not allowing him to do that. The man started laughing and that made Percival feel sick to his stomach. " Oh Percy my dear man, yes correct your older than me, but that's not why I got you. I know  your boys wanted come near me like this. But once I get a little drink from you they'll let me in no trouble at all." Percival realized what he meant now, this guy was a shifter! He was going to look like him to get to his family. Percival shot up body slowly transforming to take the shifter out NOW! " Oh no you don't" The man used the same spell knocking Percival out completely._

_When he woke up he was in a very tight place couldn't move much. He was in a coffin, real question was he underground or not.  Percival didn't care he needed to get back so he started punching his way out the coffin ( he was buried) When he got out the ground he was rather glad its wasn't sunlight. He looked around gauging where exactly and how far he was from home. He looked around and saw  two people standing in front of him terrified, it was an old women and old man.  Percival actually felt bad for them for what they just saw. " Hey. So I'm going go ahead and say sorry for this. I'll make sure its not too painful." The couple gave him an odd looked, he jumped at the man first biting his neck draining him instantly. The old woman was screaming to scared to move, Percival started at her using his gaze to stop her from yelling and proceeded to bite her neck too. When he was done he wipe the blood of his face and buried the two. Looked like they were visiting a relative's grave, so out of respect he buried them there. He say the sign of the cemetery he was at, looks like he wasn't to far from Vegas, If he can find a car he'll get there fast." Hang on boys I'm coming"_

 Present*

Percival reached a warehouse, he could smelt that Newt and Theseus was here recently. He walked inside and sure enough the shifter was there with those bright blue eyes. " So you made it that's a real shame. Should have buried you deeper." Grindelwald said with disappointment in his voice but not at all phased. " _ **Should have just killed me.  Not like you had the balls to begin with.  Hears how this is going down. I kill you slowy, first I'm going to stab you with these stakes, and then I'm ripping you  heart out crushing it. So lets get on with it already! I plan to be back home before sun rise."**_ Percival refuses to let this freak leave and always not worry his family. Percival smiled when he looked at Grindelwald who was pissed. Grindelwald didn't even say a word he charged at Percival full speed.

Percival moved out the way easily grabbing the crossbow shooting on into Grindel's shoulder enjoying hearing a hiss come out his mouth. Percival had nine stakes left thankful Theseus only had the sharped in covered in holy water. Grindel charged at him scratching his hand but Percival ignored it firing two more stakes this time hitting Grindel's thigh and back. It was rinse and repeat a little _too_ easy. Percival had two more stakes left and Grindel's body was healing  again but he seemed tired. That magic has to be weaken or gone now right? Grindelwald was laughing and again, he body was transforming Percival stepped back with caution. Grindelwald was taller and skinner, all of his body was white with those electric blue eyes. His mouth was all sharp fangs in the middle of his chest was his heart you could see with its pale but bright blue lite must be where all the magic is being used now. Percival changed to eyes dark completely, rows of teeth showing and claws out, he dropped his weapons.  Both let out a very loud growl charging at each other

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, and by that I mean that the story will end "plot wise" If I continue after that they'll just be one shots.


	14. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

Grindelwald grabbed Percival's arm throwing him into a wall. Percival moved out the way from the falling rubble. He grabbed  a sharp pipe launching it at Grindel's leg rewarding him a loud hiss. Percival towards him stepping on the pipe switch mange to cut Grindel's leg off, and man did he enjoy seeing the fear in the shifter's eyes. Grindelwald was trying to escape now, but Percival not having that. " **Oh no you don't! Come here!"** He grabbed the shifter dragging to a near by pole and impaled him to it with a pipe, heart exposed for him to take. Percival just ready to go home, so he lift his arm and was about run his clawed hand into the shifter's chest **_WAIT!_** Percival stopped a mere inch from the beating heart, did freak is going to try and talk his way out of this. " ** _Before you kill me, take my blood first it be a shame for it to go to waste. I'm the last of my kind so please, vampire to vampire."_**

So he's the last shifter, Percival didn't really give a damn. Shifters are annoying plain and simply always trying to take things that doesn't belong to them by pretending to be someone else.  Your a vampire! If you want something take it and move on, plus this bastard try to take what's his. And he has the nerve asking Percival to drink his blood. Hell no! He's not having that in his system, he rather drink garlic. Percival was done and ready to go, Newt and Credence are waiting for him. " **No and honestly I don't care about you being the last shifter."** Percival pushed his hand onto Grindel's heart using his claws to grip it. Enjoying the shifter coughing up blood and crying in pain. He yanked it out holding it in front of Grindelwald's face slowly changing back. With an evil grin he crushed the heart, looking smug when he saw Grindel's body glow a very bright blue imploding into ash. Percival exhaled pleased the shifter was gone, he changed back into his normal form. " Good riddance and now to go home"

Home*

" Newt, Credence come watch tv with us. Percival said we will be back soon, I'm sure that creep is dead now." Conan insisted, but he doesn't blame them. He be walking back and forth to with Theseus was off doing hunting work. " He better show up." Theseus said with a pout, that vampire better have kept his word. He signed " Conan right come on, look their talking about lizards.......Newt?......Credence?" Both jumped up seeing Credence and Newt gone and the door was open. They ran outside seeing them on the ground with Percival?

" YOUR OKAY! ARE YOU HURT? THAT'S NOT YOUR BLOOD RIGHT!?"

"HE'S DEAD RIGHT? HE'S NOT COMING BACK? I'm GLAD YOUR OKAY!"

Percival laughed getting up picking up his boys in one big group hug, he's happy to be home. " Newt, no, yes. Credence, yes and yes. Oh and Theseus your crossbow is like gone, but I'm sure you got plenty." He winked at the older Scamander who looked pissed is crossbow was basically destroyed. Well at least his brother and nephew is happy.

2 days later*

"Do you have everything?" Newt asked double checking nothing is left behind, it was 9am and the sun was up. Theseus and Conan were going to head back home, of course after Theseus making sure for a fact his brother was safe after recent events. " Yeah we have everything, thanks again Newt. We're going to go now, Thes is driving." Conan said hugging Newt. " Take care of sure self Newt, if there's anything you need call me alright." He hugged Newt, his still his baby brother but he knows he's safe. Newt waved at goodbye as they drove off, leaving the neighborhood. Newt went back inside, closing the door. " They're gone?"

" Yeah their gone Percy, and shouldn't you be sleeping?" Newt asked seeing Percival hiding in the dark. " Not really sleepy, but I miss you and I think we both need attention." Percival said grabbing Newt's hips and nuzzling his neck, enjoying the moan escaping Newt's mouth. Newt yelped when Percival picked him up draping him over his shoulder, heading to their bedroom. "Percy wait, Credence-" " Credence is in the basement sleeping in his coffin. And don't worry the doors close so I want to hear that pretty voice of yours." He said devil grin, _Its good to be back_

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story is finished. So I plan to make a sequel of this, so be on the look out for that. Its going to be called Living with vampires  
> Thanks everyone and hope you enjoyed the story.

**Author's Note:**

> might continue with this... maybe depends what other ideas I can get from it ( besides the ones I have on tumblr-its skipsupport3 if you want to check it out)


End file.
